1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical fiber interconnections. More particularly, the invention relates to devices and methods for interconnecting multi-fiber arrays such as optical fiber ribbons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although optical fibers are common in current communication systems, methods, systems and devices for interconnecting optical fibers continue to evolve. Optical fibers typically must be connected end to end, and with a precision sufficient to align fiber waveguide cores to within a few microns, and often within a fraction of a micron. This requirement is further complicated when multi-fiber arrangements such as linear arrays (or ribbon arrays) are employed.
One type of fiber array interconnection includes mechanical splicing, in which a sleeve or other splicing device aligns a fiber or array of fibers, e.g., using one or more fiber support grooves, and holds the aligned fibers in place, e.g., by bonding or clamping the fibers to one or more portions of the splicing device. For discussion of the use of v-groove fiber supports in optical fiber interconnection, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,603,870, 5,287,426 and 5,613,024, all of which are assigned to the assignee of this application.
Another type of fiber array interconnection includes terminating a first fiber or fiber array in a first connector, terminating a second fiber or fiber array in a second connector and then aligning and connecting the two connectors, e.g., by butt coupling. Connectors used in this manner typically are formed by mating upper and lower plates with fiber support grooves formed therein. Typically, the fiber arrays to be interconnected are cleaved, stripped and positioned between the plates, which then are mated and held together by some appropriate clamping device or bonding material. The excess fiber ends and the connector coupling surface are polished to enhance subsequent coupling with another fiber connector. For example, in one conventional arrangement, mechanical transfer (MT) connectors have polished fiber array and connector ends mated with the polished ends of corresponding MT or MT-compatible connectors. The connectors are aligned using, e.g., aligning pins, and are held together using, e.g., a sleeve, clamp, spring or other suitable connecting device or technique. See, e.g., the optical fiber connectors and connector housings in U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,346, which is assigned to the assignee of this application.
Because of the precision required in splicing and terminating optical fibers, particularly, multi-fiber arrangements, optical fiber interconnections performed in the field generally are not favored. Often, optical fibers and fiber arrays are aligned and terminated in a controlled environment, and the only function suitable for effectively performing in the field is the final connection of the pre-terminated connector plugs. Such plugs often have some type of spring-fit, snap-fit or other relatively basic mechanical configuration for connection with one another that allows consistent, repeatable connecting operations to be performed in the field.
What is needed is a system, device and/or method that allows more fiber interconnection functionality to be performed in the field in an accurate, consistent manner. For example, the ability to accurately terminate an optical fiber or fiber array in the field is desired.